Knights in White Satin
by Zaphra Ti'Gan
Summary: Ivanova has a bad day, and a guardian angel.


Disclaimer: I am not God, I do not own Babylon 5 or its characters. I am just a lowly servant and hopeless romantic who borrow them for fun.  
Being that this is my first attempt at a Babylon 5 fanfic I would love feedback on it and I don't care if I'm 90 if I get it!  
You can reach me at: Zaphirah113@hotmail.com   
  
Please note: This story is mine! Feel free to post it anywhere you'd like but I would like to know if you decide to.  
Petra  
  
Knights in White Satin  
  
By Petra  
  
Susan Ivanova was not a happy person. Today it seemed like everything that could go wrong- did. It first started with that damn nightmare, most of which she couldn't remember now but at the time it was scary as hell. After that the computer system for C and C broke down and a report she had been doing for the past two weeks was erased, with the back ups! Then it was the fight on the Zocolo and the meetings with the Non-Aligned worlds, which as always was a pleasure.  
  
So needless to say Commander Ivanova was in a foul mood and everyone around her knew it. People parted like the Red Sea when they saw her coming. In a mood like this anything that stood in her way was most likely to find themselves out the nearest airlock.  
  
At this point in the day only one thing ran through Susan's mind: Vodka. All she wanted to do was get drunk enough so she wouldn't remember anything that happened today. Just as long as she could drink in peace she would be happy. She entered her favorite bar, took her regular seat and without having said a word was brought her favorite brand of Vodka and a shot glass. And so it started. One by one the liquor went down, burning its way through her system and numbing her senses.  
  
Marcus saw what kind of a mood Ivanova was in early on in the day. Since then he had kept a close eye on her, making sure she didn't space an unfortunate victim of her wrath. He was careful not to be noticed by her but never strayed to far from her side. Now, as he saw her walk into the bar, he knew he would have to intervene. He sat at a table where he could watch her as she drowned out her memories of the day. He watched as she threw back one solid drink after another. Only when she had finished half the bottle did he do anything, knowing full well that any less and she would have strongly resisted. As it was he at least had a chance to get both of them out of the bar without causing too much of a scene.  
  
"Hello, Commander. Nice night isn't it?"  
  
Susan barely acknowledged his presence.  
  
"You know, that looks good. Mind if I have a taste?" He said, hoping to get some sort of reaction.  
  
She replied by handing him her glass and putting the bottle within his reach. Instead of drinking it though Marcus poured the contents back in the bottle.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Susan demanded, raising her voice some.  
  
"I think you've had enough tonight, Susan. Come on I'll take you home."  
  
"No! I swear Marcus for one night can't you just leave me the hell alone? Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"Only when it involves your safety." Marcus answered in a gentle whisper, taking her by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me Marcus."  
  
"No Susan, I'm taking you home. Now." His voice no longer soft but still quiet. He began walking towards the door, Ivanova in tow.  
  
By the way she walked Marcus could tell she more than a bit tipsy. She staggered a few steps and almost fell over once or twice. Not wanting to risk the long hull up to her quarters Marcus decided the best thing to do was take her back to his place, at least until she sobered a little. By the time they got there Susan was disoriented and was beginning to hum nursery rhymes. He wasn't even sure if she realized where she was or if she just didn't care.  
  
"Marcus," She slurred, "Where are we?"  
  
Well that answered that.  
  
"At my place."  
  
"Why? I thought we were going home?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be easier this way, that's all."  
  
Susan seemed to take his explanation into consideration for a minute. Marcus knew Susan could be a heavy drinker at times and couldn't understand for the life of him why the alcohol was having such a big affect on her. Usually she didn't get drunk like she was now until well into her second bottle. She could drink most of the station under the table without a problem and still keep going. Not tonight though, tonight she seemed more out of it then usual and it was beginning to worry him. But, for the moment, his only concern was to get Ivanova into bed and asleep before she started saying things she'd regret later.  
  
"How about a cup of tea, Susan?" Marcus asked, boiling the kettle.  
  
When she didn't answer he looked back at where she was sitting and saw the tough-as-nails commander they had all come to know curled up in a fetus position, her head between her knees and her arms covering her face. Every once in a while her body shook slightly and a whimper or two escaped her lips.  
  
"Susan?"  
  
"Just go away, Marcus. Please."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to be alone. That's all."  
  
Slowly he drew her near holding her as she cried.  
  
"I want my mama." At this Marcus's eyes flew wide in surprise. Not because she wanted her mother but because of the way she said it. Never had he imagined Susan Ivanova would call her mother Mama, it just seemed so unlike her. After a few minutes, Susan calmed down enough to speak again.  
  
"You know it's been 25 years since she died. I miss her so much."  
  
"I know you do, Susan."  
  
"It's just so hard sometimes. Things around here never stop and the one day I need a break..."  
  
"I understand Susan. I think everyone does."  
  
"I just wish I could see her, just once more. I never got to say goodbye to her and I've always hated myself for that." These last few words were muttered between soft yawns and within moments Susan fell asleep. Marcus tucked her in before going to bed, knowing full well that in the morning there would be hell to pay but such was the price.  
  
Sometime in the early hours of the morning Susan woke up from another horrid nightmare and found herself in a foreign place. Her head pounded with a furious headache and her neck hurt from sleeping on it the wrong way. She was still very disoriented and was functioning mostly on basic instincts. Carefully she made her way to the bedroom, the way she had when she was a child, hoping to find some comfort there. Quietly she slipped into the room and curled herself into a ball at the end of the bed not wanting to disturb whoever was sleeping there.  
  
Marcus awoke the next morning to an unexpected surprise: Susan Ivanova sleeping at the end of his bed. At first he wanted to wake her but thought better of it.  
  
"She's going to kill me when she wakes up." Marcus said quietly to himself partly afraid for his life. Quietly he slipped out of his room with some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out Susan was still very much asleep. Not bothering to take his own advice he gently shook her. It took only a second for her to react.  
  
"Marcus?!" She cried, suddenly regretting her outburst when her head started to pound again. More quietly she continued.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"My quarters. You were as drunk as a skunk and barely made it here. I didn't want to push my luck so I brought you here instead of your place."  
  
"And why, per say, am I on your bed?"  
  
"I had nothing to do with that. Last I saw, you had crashed on the couch. You must have come here by yourself last night."  
  
Susan looked skeptical but seemed to accept it.  
  
"Breakfast?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Bacon, eggs and coffee all right?"  
  
"Yes, please." Marcus left letting Susan get herself partly ready for the day. When she came out he had everything on the table ready to eat. It took no time for Susan to start digging in to the rare delicacy of real food.  
  
"This is great, Marcus. Thank you." She said through mouthfuls.  
  
"Your welcome. It's nice to eat real food once in a while, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
After they had cleared their plates and done the dishes Susan thanked Marcus again before she left.  
  
The next day seemed to go better than the last but Susan couldn't concentrate on much. All her thoughts continually returned to Marcus. Why was he so good to her? What had she ever done to deserve his friendship? Why was it that every time she pushed him away he just came back for more? Non of it made any sense to her, it just didn't fit right. After a lot of inner debate she decided to confront him. She was sure she wouldn't like the answer but if she didn't do anything she would go mad from curiosity. So, that night she planned on finding him and she really didn't care how.  
  
"Have you noticed something odd about Ivanova lately?" Stephen asked his friends who were sitting at a table in Earhart's together.  
  
"Not particularly." Sheridan answered  
  
"Not unless you count the way she squirms whenever you say `Marcus'. Garibaldi said with a smile.  
  
"What about Marcus?" John asked managing to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well, rumor has it Susan had a rough day yesterday, got drunk, and left with Marcus."  
  
"What? Susan and Marcus. I doubt it." Zack Allen replied.  
  
"Marcus wouldn't have done anything to Susan if she was drunk. He's not like that." John added.  
  
"Besides, even if he did, we would have heard by now." Garibaldi said  
  
"Really? I would have thought if something like that had happened Ivanova would keep it under lock and key" Zack said not quite understanding.  
  
"Yes but we would still know, even if she didn't actually say anything." Stephan explained.  
  
"Why's that?" Zack asked still in the dark.  
  
"Because, someone would have reported something if a body had been found floating in space." John finished with a laugh.  
  
Commander Ivanova locked on to her prey. He was in her sight and she would not let him escape. As she got closer to him he started to show signs that he noticed her following him. Finally she had him cornered in a forgotten part of the Zocalo.  
  
"Marcus, we need to talk." She said from behind him.  
  
"Yes, I figured as much. What with the way you've been stalking me."  
  
"How long..."  
  
"Since you started."  
  
"Oh." Susan said simply in acknowledgement of her less finely tuned stalking ability.  
  
"I figured you would want a quiet place to talk." He made a large motion with his arm. "So, here we are."  
  
Susan took a moment before saying anything trying to put her thoughts in order. Finally she was ready.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Marcus prompted. One didn't need to be a telepath to sense she was not use to talking like this and didn't exactly feel comfortable at the moment.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me? What have I done to deserve your kindness and friendship? You are one of the only people I know who has the balls to deal with me when I'd just as soon space you than talk or listen to you." Everything was coming out in a flood of questions now. It was as if she couldn't stop it if she wanted to.  
  
"Every time I push away you push back. Why? I don't understand. I've given you nothing in return for everything you've done for me yet you still give. And yesterday, what was that all about?" She was close to tears now. She did her best to keep a hold on her emotions but they were in such turmoil that she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up.  
  
"Because whether you know it or not, Susan, you do have friends. I respect you and for all the grief you've given me I still enjoy your company. You didn't have to do anything to deserve my friendship, I just guess you and I are so much alike, been through so much and neither of us has any family left."  
  
He took a breath and sat down on an empty crate.  
  
"As for last night..." He continued "I didn't think it was appropriate for the stations Commander to be dancing on table tops."  
  
Susan laughed at this last scenario, finding it very hard to visualize herself dancing on tables.  
  
"So does clear some of it up?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Suddenly she felt very awkward. Making up some lame excuse she excused herself and headed for her quarters.  
  
In the dark of the forgotten part of the Zocalo Marcus Cole sat in deep thought wondering where this day would lead to in the future. Slowly, a smile crept across his face.  
  
End 


End file.
